Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technique for handling information on arrangement of print medium in a tray.
Description of the Related Art
Unlike sheets such as paper which are generally used for printing, printing media such as discs have high hardness. Therefore, in a case where an image is printed on the surface of a print medium such as a disc by an inkjet printing apparatus or the like, instead of a sheet conveying mechanism, a disc is arranged on a tray, and printing is performed on the surface of the disc by using a mechanism for conveying the tray.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-338338 discloses a technology capable of using media of various shapes by placing a print medium such as a disc (hereinafter, simply referred to as “medium”) on a tray through an adapter. In addition, it is determined whether or not a medium appropriate for the adapter is arranged on the tray, and if it is an error, a notice indicating the message is issued to a user.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-338338 does not disclose a tray of a type capable of arranging a plurality of media in one tray. Therefore, in a case where the user cannot synchronize the operation of arranging a plurality of media on a tray having a plurality of arrangement sites for arranging the plurality of media with the printing processes, there is a problem in that the user cannot obtain a desired print result.